The Trials
Plot Albedo and Kevin are standing in a destroyed alien city. Kevin: Where are we ? A voice: You are on level 1.If you want to control the Omnimatrix and the Omnitrix, you must beat all levels. Kevin: Omni-what ? The voice, sighing: The thing on your wrist is The Omnitrix and the thing on your brother’s wrist is… Albedo: The Omnimatrix. The voice: Yes. Now. Let’s start. Red holes appear on the ground, drones fly out of them. Kevin: Want to try something new ? Albedo: After you. Kevin activates the Omnitrix. He selects a large form and transforms. Transformation sequence: His skin becomes green. Four eyes appear on his head. On his back sprouts wings. On the place of Kevin stands a big bug-like alien. Albedo: Nice one. Now it’s my turn. He selects a form. The core pops up. Albedo slams it down. Transformation sequence: His skin becomes green. His eyes merges into one.His legs transform into four vine-like legs. On the place of Albedo stands a plan-like alien. The bug-like alien: I will call this one, Stinkfly. The plan-like alien: And this one will be Wildvine. The drones attack them. Stinkfly shoots slime at them, and Wildvine throws seeds at them. The seeds explode destroying the drones. Stinkfly: We are awesome! More drones appear. Stinkfly: Oh, come on. Stinkfly flies against the drones, and slices one of them with his tail. Stinkfly: Cool. The drones fire at them. Stinkfly flies away from the lasers. Wildvine: Try someone your own sizes. He jumps on one of the drones, and slices it with his fingers. A laser hits him, sending him flying. Stinkfly shoots more slime on the drones. Stinkfly: Do the bomb thing again! Wildvine throws a new seed at the drones destroying them. Wildvine: They are still coming. Stinkfly: If there was a way to stop them. Wildvine smiles. Wildvine: Maybe there is. Shoot your slime in the holes . Stinkfly: Ok. He shoots slime in the holes. Stinkfly: Now what ? Wildvine: This. He throws a seed in every hole. The seeds explode, and a destroyed drone falls near the two aliens. Stinkfly: We did it. Wildvine: It was only level one. The trixes time out, and the aliens transform back to their human forms. Kevin: What will the other levels be like ? Albedo: No idea. They start walking down a destroyed street. Soon a large creature appears from nowhere. Kevin: Only one ? They hit their watches, but nothing happens. Kevin: Why aren’t they working ? Albedo: Looks like after every transformation they need time before being used again. Kevin: So not cool. The monster charges at them. The brothers start running. Kevin: I’m starting to hate my watch. Albedo: Less speaking. More running ! They jump behind some ruins, trying to hide, but the creature destroys the ruins. The brothers start running again. Kevin: We can’t hide! What we can do then ? The Omnimatrix grows. Albedo: How about this(He activates the Omnimatrix, selects a face with four eyes and transforms) He transforms into a humanoid tiger-like alien. The alien: Let me tell you something strange watch that never transforms me in what I want! Start transforming Rath in what he wants! Hey, I just named Rath, Rath! The creature eats Rath, leaving Kevin, who watches in horror. Kevin: Albedo! The creature roars in pain, a voice comes from his belly. Rath:Let me tell you something creature that came from nowhere and ate Rath!Nobody who ate Rath had survivied! The creature falls on the ground, its mouth opens, and Rath comes out. He hits the Omnimatrix and reverses. Voice: Good work, now. Level 2. He teleports the brothers on another planet. Voice: Your mission now is to find the bunker. Kevin: How? Voice: You must figure this out alone. Kevin: Great. What now ? Albedo: Maybe there is an alien that can help us. Kevin: Which one? Rath or one from his family ? Albedo: Not funny. If I just knew which alien we need… Kevin: Let’s just close our eyes and choose. If we are lucky, we will get the right form. Albedo: Eyes! That is! Albedo selects a form and transforms into a big orange dog without eyes. Kevin: Um…Where are the eyes of this one ? Wildmutt runs out with Kevin following him. In Space The alien with the red eyes watches the Earth. An alien soldier enters. The alien with the red eyes: What do you want ? Soldier: My lord, the army is ready for the invasion. The alien with the red eyes: That’s good. Soldier: But- The alien with the red eyes: But what ? Soldier: The soldiers are scared, because of the wielders. The alien with the red eyes: Don’t worry, I will kill the wielders by myself. Soldier: Also, the professor didn’t say anything. The alien with the red eyes: Then arrest his kids. Soldier: As you say. Back to Albedo and Kevin Wildmutt jumps on a drone and destroys it. Two drones aim at him but a diamond like creature destroys them with sword hands. Wildmutt times out. Albedo: I was expecting this Diamondhead: Isn’t this the bunker ? He points at a bunker. Albedo: Yes, it is. Diamondhead: Then go. I will cover you. Diamondhead shoots diamonds at the drones, destroying them. Albedo opens the door of the bunker. Albedo: Come! Diamondhead enters the bunker, and Albedo closes the door. The bunker disappears. Albedo and Diamondhead floats in space again. Diamondhead: Where are we ? Voice: At the final level. Diamondhead: And the final level is… The alien that send them at those levels appears. Alien: To defeat me! The alien flies against Diamondhead and pushes him in the face, sending Diamondhead few meters back. Diamondhead shoots diamonds at the alien, but misses. Diamondhead: He is fast. The alien appears behind Diamondhead and starts pushing him in the back, after this he grabs him and throws him at Albedo. Albedo: If my watch was working. Diamondhead: If I was a more useful alien. Albedo: How is he doing all this ? Diamondhead: Powers ? Albedo: Nah, then how we can breath in space ? Diamondhead: What do you mean ? Albedo: That this is a dream (Looks at the alien) Isn’t it ? The alien smiles Alien: So, you finally understand what’s happening. Albedo: Yes and now when I know that this is a dream (The Omnimatrix grows) I will use it for my advance. The alien flies against Albedo, who activates the Omnimatrix. Albedo: This one looks good. Albedo selects a form. The core pops up. Albedo slams it down. Transformation sequence: Albedo’s body begins growing. Red fins appear on his hands. His body becomes white with red legs and some red on his head and chest. A large fin appears on his head. Way Big: Wow! I’m big! He grabs the alien with his right arm. Way Big: Well ? Alien: You won. Good work. Now, to send you back home. Albedo and Kevin wake up. The first thing they see are Jack and a doctor. Jack: Thanks god, you two are ok. Albedo: We had a strange dream. Jack: It wasn’t a dream. Albedo and Kevin look at their wrists, and see the strange watches. Albedo: It was true. Doctor: What happened with you two ? Albedo: I can’t remember. Doctor: Well then, you can go home but Jack must stay here. Kevin: Why ? Doctor: He said that aliens attacked you. I want to be sure that he don’t have a disturbance of the head. Kevin:Ok, bye. Doctor:Bye. Albedo and Kevin leaves the hospital. Kevin: What now ? Albedo looks at the sky. Albedo: If they are going to attack us, we must be ready. The End Major Events *Wildvine, Rath, Wildmutt and Way Big make their first appearance by Albedo *Stinkfly and Diamondhead make their first appearance by Kevin Characters *Albedo Bloodson *Kevin Bloodson *Alien *Policeman Jack *Doctor Villains *The emperor *Drones *Creature Aliens Used By Albedo *Wildvine (first appearance,accidental transformation) *Rath (first appearance,accidental transformation, selected alien was Four Arms) *Wildmutt (first appearance) *Way Big (first appearance) By Kevin *Stinkfly (first appearance,accidental transformation, selected alien was Diamondhead) *Diamondhead (first appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Team 10